Ice Breaker
by daedricgurl
Summary: "It's Shun…" Hyoga manages to murmur self-consciously and hesitant. "I've been… Having these strange thoughts recently since we got back from Sanctuary.." Warning: Hard Yaoi.


The base of music from a cassette, the rustle of clothes being hung up and folded within a closet, the crinkling turn of a page from a magazine; this was a normal and relaxing spring afternoon at the Kido mansion. Shun was doing his laundry, folding soft colored shirts neatly over his legs—kneeling comfortable as he was on the ground with his feet folded beneath him. Tucking neat square after neat square of clothes in their proper drawers. Hyoga was stretched on Shun's bed rather comfortably—indulging in a music based magazine while listening to the mixed tape Shun played. Everything from a soft jazz, rock with heavy guitar riffs and heavy use of synthesizes heralds a broad love of music and probably… an extremely open mind.

Hyoga lowers the magazine in favor of glancing passed his feet—crossed at the ankles, and into the closet. Shun just then is leaning onto his knees—reaching towards another drawer to throw some socks in. Hyoga's line of sight does not move away and suddenly burned behind his eyelids is the sight of himself pressed against Shun's backside, chest to Shun's back, hand slowly creeping down into Shun's skin tight jeans. A gasp is what knocks him from his daydream, and it was his own.

"Hyoga?" Shun looks over his shoulder, and Hyoga's face turns even more red than it already was. "Is everything alright?" Shun asks with nothing but sincerity and concern. And shame burns in Hyoga. Unable to help himself, he bolts from the room.

The blond is a little furious with himself for having such lecherous thoughts, but Hyoga is unsure if he's angry for taking advantage of his friend in this manner, or if it is for having these thoughts in the first place… They were homoerotic, and that in itself made him entirely uncomfortable.

"Shiryu!" Hyoga calls out upon seeing the Dragon saint, and though still red faced hails his attention. The young man pauses in wherever he was going and smiles at his comrade and friend.

"Hey, Hyoga. Is all well?" Shiryu is a kindly young man, and Hyoga wonders if he could properly vent to a man who held himself so confidently and elegantly.

"I'm fine, was thinking I wanted to spar. Want to be my match?" Hyoga asks rather quickly, but Shiryu is not too taken aback. "I know it hasn't been so long since the test of the twelve temples, but we can only rest and recover for so long before we grow complacent and weak." Hyoga's smile is not as inviting as it used to be, and Shiryu notices this but does not comment.

"Certainly." Shiryu manages to make himself sound innocent and eager, though internally he feels concerned and curious.

The field which stretches around the Kido mansion is green with spring, and the tiniest of wild yard flowers sprout in bundles. Hyoga and Shiryu are true to their word; sparing dutifully. The fists with which they are throwing are becoming more difficult for a normal human to see, faster and faster they let their strength fly—without the reliance of their special abilities. With no cloth to protect them they knew better than to use such fatal attacks. But it was likely for bruises to appear on their arms and shoulders soon; but it seemed more so on Hyoga than would for Shiryu. And Shiryu noticed, while he would not call it sloppy work, Hyoga was distracted and Shiryu could tell. Especially when Hyoga threw a punch wide and was not fast enough on the withdraw and found his first caught in Shiryu's strong hand. The Cygnus saint's eyes go wide as he stares at Shiryu, the Dragon saint merely turns his head and regards Hyoga with a calculating sidelong look.

"Something is troubling you, and it is showing."

Hyoga stiffens only briefly, the tensing of his muscles alerted Shiryu to his companions discomfort and quickly Shiryu releases him. "What is wrong, my friend?" And Shiryu's voice is so calming and soothing to Hyoga's ears that he cannot help but deflate, and feeling defeated he hangs his head. Could he trust Shiryu? The reserved young man that he was… Would judgment be passed?

"It's Shun…" He manages to murmur self-consciously and hesitant. "I've been… Having these strange thoughts recently since we got back from Sanctuary.." And suddenly the dam is broken and Hyoga spills all that is on his mind, "About when Shun saved me, _how _he saved me; and I thought that perhaps… Under different circumstances I would like that to happen again." Shiryu needed no clarification to understand in what manner Hyoga wanted Shun.

"I believe,' Shiryu starts calmly, and his voice is kind and sympathetic, 'that you should be honest with yourself, and honest to him." Shiryu puts a gentle hand on Hyoga's shoulder, nodding at him. "And that you should not be afraid to tell any of us anything—we have been through so much together Hyoga, and while this is an entirely different kind of battle field to fight upon, all of us are standing beside you. I know I can speak for us all."

Hyoga could hardly meet Shiryu's eyes, which seemed to glisten with an unreleased passion, and more words which he wished to pass on to help Hyoga—but withheld.

"All I will say is this, Hyoga; that just because you have fallen for Shun does not mean you're gay. All of us have been through so much together, we have all felt each other fall, felt our cosmos burn bright, and felt it burn out… There is a connection between us all—that it should not be so surprising to fall for one of your comrades. For who could share a bond as intimate as what we all share?"

Hyoga rang with the way Shiryu managed to describe the energy that brimmed within he, Shiryu, Seiya, and Shun. Marveled at the intelligence Shiryu was able to convey. And Hyoga had courage then, and thought that perhaps Shiryu was willing to say so much because he _knew_ something more was between Shun and Hyoga. That still did not stop him from being a tad shy, but he bucks up anyways and squares his shoulders.

"I'll tell him… I'll find him." Shiryu nods and smiles.

"Good luck, and hurry. No doubt you have worried him."

Hyoga wastes very little time, dashing back to the mansion and leaving Shiryu to stand and watch with his arms crossed over his chest. He then laughs gently and finally begins to trail back to the mansion, all the while smiling at having done such good work.

When Hyoga had returned to Shun's room, he found the laundry only partially finished, his magazine still on the floor where it had fallen, and the man he was looking for no longer there. With worry etched in the form of a frown on his face, Hyoga searches hastily through the mansion, only to find Shun in his own room. And that confuses Hyoga, as he stands in the doorway and sees Shun sitting on his bed, head bowed and obviously not noticing him.

"Shun?" And the brunette looks up in surprised, quickly turning a deep red and standing from Hyoga's bed.

"I'm sorry I came in uninvited! I went looking for you, but I couldn't find you and thought you'd be here—but you weren't.." He trails off, and the dejection in his voice is almost too much for Hyoga to bear. He steps into the room and shuts the door behind him—the grimace on Hyoga's face is almost painful in appearance as he stares at Shun and battles the queasiness in his gut; his conflicting and warring emotions.

"Shun I have to… tell you something." And those words strike a bit of fear in Shun, but soon he is flying on high in elation as Hyoga stumbles onwards, ungraceful but honest and pure.

"I-I like you. I like you so much it hurts, and I'm so grateful for you. The thought of losing you, it angers me impossibly. You make it hard for me to think sometimes because all I want to think about is you half the time. Shun… I think about sparring with you, relaxing and meditating with you. Sharing a loveseat, the bed… A-a kiss!" Hyoga had sputtered that last one out, and his face was red—and really his tone seemed so angry about all of this, that Shun's face had turned from frowning to a wide grin. "I think about when and how you saved me—and how I want that heat again and how I want to feel like our lives depend on it but in an entirely different, irrational way! I'm sorry for taking advantage of you in my thoughts and dreams, and—" Kind hands on his fists which had somehow balled up relaxed him, Shun was smiling brilliantly at him.

"You big dope, how do you go from telling me you like me, and then apologizing for it?" Hyoga is silent, not looking up at the soft hearted man. "Oh Hyoga,' Shun then tilts Hyoga's head up by the cheeks once his fists had relaxed and he could cup his face. 'I was thinking earlier that I should work up the courage to tell you the same thing, but you're obviously braver than I."

"Oh God, oh God Shun. Can I kiss you?" Shun is not put off by the panic and need in Hyoga's voice, he is still smiling sweetly when nodding. And Hyoga takes him by the shoulders, and it's awkward and tight, and Shun is still smiling and Hyoga feels like he cannot breath. As he leans in, Shun wets his lips a tad so that his moistness spreads to Hyoga's lips—and then the way they slide together is perfect. To Shun anyways. And he brims with happiness and warmth because finally he gets a kiss from the one he's liked—this whole time, waiting for what felt like forever through death and trial… Shun guides Hyoga's hands to his waist so that he can weaves his own arms around Hyoga's broad shoulders. And Shun almost can't believe he's being pulled so close, and held so tight and desperately. He feels Hyoga's tongue, slippery and warm along his lips and me meets it half way with the tip of his own. Coaxing and gentle and meant to imbue Hyoga with more confidence and courage. The blond only locks his hands tighter against Shun's lower back and sucks on Shun's tongue. The whole of the kiss purely instinctual for Hyoga while Shun seems to have a little more grace behind his actions. It's not really something Hyoga thinks about though, not when he's pushed back slightly but a coyly smiling Shun. Who's cheeks are bright red like his own, his shirt a little wrinkled and pulled tight against his chest from Hyoga's grip.

"Oh God…" He whispers again as his attraction explodes once again within his chest, and heat blossoms there and in his stomach.

Shun takes him by the shoulders then, turns them around and pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed. Smiling all the while. "You said you had dirty dreams about me…?" The way he leans over Hyoga has him breathing suddenly heavily, and fast. There are hands roaming down his muscular chest and abdomen and it's distracting Hyoga heavily. "I had dreams about you too, if I can be so bold, and if you'll let me; I'd like to tell you about one I always dream of…"

Hyoga could not believe what he was seeing when looking down; Shun had managed to set himself between Hyoga's legs, knelt on his knees on the floor and looking up at him. Hyoga watches a pink tongue swipe along pale lips and he swallows thickly. "Okay…" Hyoga murmurs on a shuddering breath, his thighs tremble when he feels Shun's hands on his pants, and he closes his eyes when hearing his zipper slip down. His heart pulls into over drive just as his breathing does when a gentle hand begins to work down the hem of his jeans and loose boxers. Hyoga leans back on his hands and lifts his hips for Shun, who slides the jeans to the floor and gives a delighted gasp.

It was gross fascination that kept his eyes riveted to Shun as the young man leans forward and settles his mouth around the head of Hyoga's hard penis. Blue eyes close then, shivering in sensitivity as a tongue swirls dizzily around the tip, faster and faster. Hyoga then groans when the whole of the head is sucked into Shun's mouth, That is when he hunches forward and buries his hands in Shun's thick hair. He strokes the back of his neck and his nails drum against Shun's scalp as Shun sucks in more and more of Hyoga's penis with each passing second until finally Hyoga feels a nose against flesh, just tickling the sparse partially dark curls that bed down there. He chokes in surprise that Shun did that, and when looking down and see's the way his brows are knit, and his lips stretched and glistening with saliva; he pulls back on Shun's hair and is given a curious, but grateful look… "Please…' his voice is a bit strained though, 'don't hurt yourself Shun.." The brunette groans upon hearing his name, and receives a return moan in response at the erotic sound. Then, the wet sound of slurping fills the room as Shun begins to bob his mouth up and down Hyoga's shaft, he's pulsating in need, and his eyes have shut again at the overwhelming pleasure. Shun is kneading his powerful hips, and it takes all Hyoga has to keep them on the bed. He strokes Shun's cheeks and shoulders, moans deep and soft at the increasingly powerful sucks. Sweat beads on Hyoga's face, a flush having crept over his nose, cheeks, and the tips of his ears. He continuously pushes Shun's hair from his face, wipes the sweat from his brow and tries to ward off the waves of pleasure what want to wrack him. And Hyoga was successful until Shun began to massage his sac, lifting it in a hot hand and rolling it around his palm. Massaging it, kneading it—Hyoga's head begins to fuzz up and slowly turn white as Shun sucks such an intimate place, such wet, fluid sensations—and then.. With a firm squeeze to his balls, Hyoga jolts, finds his body trembling suddenly and his muscles tensing

"Oh Shun, oh Shun I'm cumming… Please pu-!"

Shun purposely speeds the pace at which he sucks down Hyoga's penis, how rough his tongue laves over its surface. He goads Hyoga's orgasm on, and when Hyoga reaches his peak, he doubles over Shun, gripping his hair and shoulders tight, slick fluid begins to splash over Shun's tongue. Shun does not stop sucking and bobbing his head, but he slows down considerably, lets Hyoga ride his orgasm as Shun's tongue and mouth coax out each warm spurt of semen. It dribbles over his lips a little, red and a little swollen from his efforts—the taste is not wholly pleasant, but Shun has tasted worst. When pulling back, Shun is breathing heavily through his nose, mouth full and watching Hyoga pant for breath.

"You should have pulled ba- wait! Is it still in your mouth? Shun you don't have to-." Hyoga cups Shun's face who then swallows in a few gulps, and while it's arousing to Hyoga, who gasps, he knows it cannot taste good. And it doesn't, the last swallow is hard for Shun, but Hyoga is there with a tissue and Shun spits it out in his hand. The tissue wad is thrown home in the trash bin by the bedside.

"Shun, you fool." Hyoga takes the red faced man by the chin, leans down and kisses his red, pouting lips. And Shun wonders if there is a better show of love than someone going in for a kiss after having given a blow job. When pulling back from the kiss, the after taste of salt and musk tingling both their tongues a bit unpleasantly—Hyoga shares with Shun a smile.

"Umm… Next time, I'm doing that to you."

* * *

Gosh I'm trash. Here, please accept my shitty porn as payment for my disappearances.

Promise my other stories haven't been abandoned. I just..

Saint Seiya.

That is all, if you enjoyed-please review.


End file.
